Hunting with Victoria
by Purgatory Dropout
Summary: This Oneshot follows two people, the prey and the predator. One is one of the most persistent and ruthless vampires in all of America, the other and young, strong willed, and religious girl who won't go down without a fight.


Hailey left the gym exhausted, skin glistening with a sheen layer of sweat, and wearing only her navy blue sports bra, black gym shorts, tennis shoes and a thin jacket. She normally would have showered and changed at the gym but she had stayed so late, and she really needed to get home. The only exception she made was to put her rosary back around her neck. When she walked outside, the parking lot was empty, and the only light was a dim, yellow street lamp in the distance that kept flickering on and off. Hailey lived only a few blocks away, she never drove to the gym, so she turned and started walking. Now she was never one to be nervous. She was more than capable of handling herself; but for some reason every hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. She fought to focus her thoughts. On the outside she wore the look of an independent and determined woman but inside she felt troubled. The whole scenario seemed surreal. From behind the abandoned building across the lot, the vampire Victoria watched with a hungry gaze, listening to the faint echo of Hailey's footfalls reverberating off the walls.

Victoria loved the hunt, some vampires just did it for the blood, but she loved the power of it. Making them feel terrified, watching the light leave their eyes when she drained them. Yes, Victoria loved the hunt, and she was good at it. Perhaps it was a bit of James she still kept with her...he always relished the kill too, making a game out of it...until it got him killed. But she would not dwell on it now, there was time for revenge later, now, it was time to play. She circled around the building, as silent as death itself.

Hailey strained her ears, listening for a sound. It was much too quiet. That sounded absurd, I mean it was one in the morning, what should she be hearing, but it was an eerie sort of silence; like before a storm. Then as if she was an apparition, a woman appeared before her. I say appeared because even though Hailey had been staring at that spot just a moment ago, she had not seen her approach. Her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow and her eyes were a deep crimson. Her hair was brilliant orange and unmanagably curly. It reminded Hailey of a wild fire. She possessed a terrible beauty. Hailey just blinked a couple of times, as if trying to awaken herself...maybe she had fallen asleep back at the gym. The woman did not move, she didn't even appear to be breathing. Hailey decided to call out to her. "Hello? Miss? Are you alright?" The woman threw her head back and laughed, it sounded like tinkling bells. "I am quite well, you on the other hand..." Her voice was soft, high soprano that contrasted with her fierce looks. Something in Hailey's gut told her to turn and run, but her feet felt like stone; immobile with fear. The woman began walking toward her, not running, not in a threatening manner, just walking; but every alarm in Hailey's body was sounding. She moved at a feline pace with perfect, lethal steps; never breaking eye contact or even blinking.

Victoria couldn't believe the nerve of this one. Never before had a prey asked her if she was ok. Stupid girl, I wish you would just run. It's always more fun when they run. She advanced toward her as non threatening as she could manage, intending to drag out this game she was playing. "I'm afraid I got a bit turned around...do you know what street we are on?" She batted her eyelashes innocently and smiled. Victoria was always a talented actress, and could pass for a helpless girl to lure a target. But this girl wouldn't budge. She looked angry. "The street sign is right behind you." Victoria laughed again. "Oh silly me! Sorry, I'm practically blind at night." The girl scowled even more. "Whatever your game is, I'm not buying. It would be in your best interest to leave. Now." Victoria arched one perfectly groomed eyebrow and grinned. "Oooo I like you. I'm going to enjoy this more than I thought."

Inside Hailey was shaking, but her voice remained steady. She would not cower before anyone. The woman crouched down, arching her back, like a cat about to pounce. Hailey had been in plenty of fights, and never before had a person done that. This night was progressing at a rather strange and rapid pace. Regardless Hailey balled her hands up into fist and widened her stance. She had no idea who this woman was or why she wanted to fight, but she would damned well show her what she was made of. The woman never leapt, in fact Hailey never even saw her move. In an instant she was on top of her, her arms pinning her to the ground, her body hovering of hers. Hailey couldn't wriggle free so she improvised and head butted her. It was like running into a brick wall. She saw stars. The woman laughed and gave her enough room to spring free. Hailey leapt up and immediately fell back down, too dizzy to keep her balance. "Run, run as fast as you can..." She laughed some more. Hailey had no intention of running. She was still on all fours, trying to shake the double vision she was having when she saw her out. She gripped a piece of broken pipe from the alleyway next to her and whipped it around. "In this scenario I'm not the ginger." It should have struck the woman square in the face but she caught it in her hand instead and ripped it away from her. She snarled, her face contorted with rage. Obviously not liking her play on the gingerbread man taunt. She wrapped her hands around her throat. Hailey knew the end when she saw it, this woman was impossibly strong, and fast, and Hailey swore when she stared into her eyes it was empty, void, and soulless. There was no escaping this. "You may kill me, but It won't help you be anymore alive. You will always be empty."

Victoria drained her, savoring the coppery taste of life. She stood and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and looked down at her work. The girls eyes were frozen open in her last moments. Her dead body seemed to be staring straight at the heavens, as if pleading for help from God himself. Victoria should have felt satisfied, but she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. The girls hands were wrapped around something. She unfurled the girls fingers to find a rosary in her grip. Her last words resounded in her head..."You will always be empty."


End file.
